


How We Fell In Love

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: In which they have pillow talk about how they fell in love with one another.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	How We Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> after dragon arc. a/n: this sucks, but I tried.. do leave comments if you liked it

“You’re ridiculous.” Touka laughed as Kaneki leaned down again for another kiss after so many kisses.

He grinned and murmured as his eyes traced the shape of her lips, “But you like it when I kiss you.”

“Mm, I do.” She whispered seductively.

She moaned into his mouth as his lips fell onto hers once again, her fingers tangling with his unruly hair and then rested her hands on his shoulders. Kaneki laid down on the bed, pulling her with him to lie on his chest and Touka sighed contently whilst drawing circles on his chest.

“How did we even end up getting married again...” she mumbled, but as a joke.

His eyes brightened. “I want to hear how you fell in love with me, Touka!”

She made a disgusted face at him and frowned. “No.”

“Ehh? Tell me!” He whined and pouted.

“It’s embarrassing!”

“It won’t be! I’ll be telling you how I fell in love with you too so we’re equal! Come on, please!”

She wanted to hear his part of the story and yielded. “Fineeee.”

Focusing her gaze on the ceiling, she thought back to the old days when they just met. He was a timid boy who had just turned into a ghoul and sought help from Anteiku.

“I might have come to like you from when you took care of Hinami as if she were your own sister. It struck something in me. But I guess the trigger was when you told me ‘I would be sad if you died’. It made me think about how sad and lonely I would be if you died as well.”

Kaneki remained quiet to allow her to continue.

“Then you started saying things like ‘I want to protect Anteiku and you’. What touched me was those words you said, despite you being weak and useless at the time, you wanted to protect me and everyone else. Up until then, I have never had a boy tell me that before and actually meant it. I guess that made me fall harder in love with you. When you disappeared after the Anteiku said, I cried every day for 3 months. When I saw you again as a dove, I was reminded once again how in love with you I was and how that love never wavered even when we were apart. That’s it, end of the story.”

Kaneki pressed his lips together. “I didn’t know how much my words meant to you. I thought you were angry at me.”

“I was. But they did mean something to me. And who knew the wimpy you from back then could say such romantic words like ‘I would be sad if you died’ and ‘I want to protect you’.” She teased.

He flushed. “I-I read many romance books at the time! I’m sorry I made you cry and suffer because of me.”

“Darn night you better be sorry about it. But then again, I still fell in love. God damn it, what kind of embarrassing words are you making me say?” Touka covered her face, her cheeks turning bright red.

He grinned and kissed her. “Thank you though. I’m happy that I heard that.”

“Mmn.. what about you?”

Tucking her hair behind her ear and gazing into her eyes, Kaneki smiled. “You were originally cute to me. You wanted to protect your friends and the people at Anteiku. When you got injured in that back alley and admitted that you were a killer and wrong for killing people, I had a lot of respect for you. The trigger was when we fought Tsukiyama and you revealed your wings, I thought that you were beautiful and I fell in love. When you came to rescue me from Aogiri and got badly injured in the process, I fell more in love.”

He breathed, eyes glassy. “When I saw you as Haise, my body remembered you even though my mind didn’t. When my memories returned and we met again, I was sure of my feelings because they had never changed since Anteiku. When we made love at that abandoned building, I...” he choked up, eyes tearing and she smiled as he looked down at her.

“I..I love you, Touka.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “I was expecting you to continue your story and I definitely didn’t expect a confession from you.”

“I’m sorry, I—“

Touka wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Don’t be sorry. You know I love hearing that from you. Tell me more.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He repeated, burying his face into her chest and hugging her tight.

She returned the hug and kissed his head. “I love you too, Ken.”

Her confessions always made his heart and body warm and he let those words sink in for a while. “..I knew you were the one for me after we made love and that I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you if you allowed me to.”

“I did. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made.” She smiled.

He grinned. “Me too.”

They then fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
